Sand
by Ren-kyun
Summary: A brilliant mind does not always make the most brilliant choices. His indecisiveness is his biggest flaw, what do you do when your morals are challenged? Keep thinking, because time is fleeting. AU in which Robin isn't Grima.
1. the smoke is thick

**A/N: This is a huge FEA project and a significantly different AU path. The story's main focus is on Robin, but the perspective will shift a lot. If you haven't realized, I'm putting in a lot of ocs. I hate stories like that too, so if that kinda turns you off I understand. Plus one has a pretty big part so...**

 **But I felt it was needed. I tried to write this without ocs but it really didn't do as well. Please give it a chance and forgive me ahaha! Also relationships are undecided, but I promise Robin won't end up with an oc. I hate that even more than ocs taking the spotlight oh gods help mE**

 **I'll try to keep updates monthly, but no promises!**

* * *

Ten o' clock was the normal bedtime for most children of the establishment, yet one candle illuminated the room of the snow-haired boy. He was reading. Soaking in the information, saturating his mind with stories, tips, tactics. Inspired by his late mother, all he wished to do was follow her footsteps and become what's known as a master tactician. He could do it. With a brain that could outwit many philosophers and the creativity to match an artist, he could easily grasp the concept and ways of war.

The page turned as a yawn escaped. With murky, caramel-colored eyes, the child stared out the dilapidated window, out to the courtyard, past the grey lake, to the dim city beyond. The capital, Yissetol, home of the elite and royal. A wistful smile danced across his pale face, and he placed the book down on his splitting desk. Shedding the much too large cloak off his tiny frame, the boy released another yawn.

Yes, ten o' clock was the normal bedtime, but he couldn't help himself. They didn't care enough to stop him, so he continued to stay up for two, three, four more hours than he should have. But his eyelids were heavy. He wobbled when he stood. And yet another yawn slipped through his mouth. It was definitely time to hit the hay. Feeling like a drunken warrior, the boy promptly blew out the candle and hopped into bed, not caring about the wrinkled cloak on the floor or the clothes he slept in. He cared only for the dreams that were already forming in his subconscious.

Victory. Victory against anyone who opposed him or the people he loved. He would be strong this time. He would be cunning, tricky, clever and outmaneuver his enemy. Be a grandmaster and fight for this country.

He would be the hero.

* * *

Mornings at the orphanage were sluggish and slow. Filled with early roosters and grumpy owls, it was a bit unorthodox. Breakfast was served some time after sunrise and stayed till noon, though by that time most of the good food was gone, replaced by gamey meats and sloppy porridge. Robin, despite being up most of the night, rose at a fairly decent time. Too late for a fair breakfast, but not stepping into lunch territory. It worked out for him since he wasn't picky about food and was satisfied with nearly anything put in front of him.

He awoke clutching the dusty pillow. As he pulled himself off the bed, he sniffed, trying his best not to sneeze and wake the neighboring children. He disliked disturbing the others being the passive kid he was. Heading toward the desk, Robin scooped up the discarded cloak and hung it up properly, ashamed he left it so poorly the night prior. It was that last memento of his deceased mother, so maybe he should treat it with a bit more respect.

Robin continued his morning routine, cleaning the candle wax off the wooden desk, returning books he scanned last night back to their original spot, making sure it looked as if he wasn't up until two, and actually getting ready for the day. He slipped on the standard clothes, a grey cotton shirt, tattered slightly around the sleeves, and brown trousers, cheap and uncomfortable. He laid his real outfit along his bed, next to his cloak. He stood and admired his old setup, proudly reminding himself of how he was able to secretly smuggle them in. Usually old possessions were taken up front when first entering the orphanage, so sneaking his clothes in was a mighty victory for the boy.

He also was able to take some of his mother's texts with him. Warlike stories and tactical encyclopedias lined the bare walls. Though, he didn't cheat the system like with his clothing. He just convinced the adults that this was material for studying and was absolutely necessary for his goals in life. He had to put up a bit of a fight, but he was able to talk his way into keeping them. That made him feel triumphed as well until he learned that many other willful children had succeeded in this before him, so it was dulled greatly.

As Robin continued to fix his appearance, there was a sharp knock against his door. "Robin!" He jumped as his name was called from the opposite side.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered. Nearly diving against the bed, Robin pushed his smuggled clothes out of sight. "Do you need something, Wallace?" He recognized the voice as the boy across the hall. Usually a late riser, Robin was a bit confused why he was up this early.

The door swung open revealing the culprit. He looked a year or two older than Robin with height to match. His dark locks contrasted against the younger's and he was considerably tanner. His eyes shine a brilliant green, unlike Robin's muddy orbs.

His appearance wasn't that only thing that opposed Robin; he had a much wilder attitude. While Robin was quite calm, reserved, and reasonable, Wallace was carefree, spontaneous, and overly-friendly. Both knew they were polar opposites, yet they got along well and formed a tight bond within the time Robin had arrived.

"You were supposed to wake me up today!" He whined marching over to the other. He crossed his arms against his matching grey shirt. "And here you are still lazing in bed."

Robin chuckled softly. "Sorry, sorry. I just got up. Then you kinda just barged in and..." He trailed off, leaning over the bed, "I wanted to hide this." Robin brought out the cloak and smiled sheepishly.

Wallace stared at it and sighed in exasperation. "Robin, Robin, _Robin_. When are you gonna learn that people don't care about 'sneaking things in' and these 'rules.'" He grinned, good natured as Robin flushed slightly, hugging the apparel closely. "Gods, you're such a goody-two-shoes. How do we even get along again?" He asked falling onto Robin's bed causing it to spring the younger up slightly.

Robin shrugged as they settled down. "Opposites attract, I suppose."

"Hmm." Wallace hummed in agreement, smiling slightly. "I suppose."

The two sat in silence. Robin's eyes darted to Wallace's relaxed figure. He may be the rowdier one of this friendship, Robin contemplated, but he's not stupid. He's surprisingly good at reading people and situations...

Suddenly, Wallace shot up, startling Robin. "Breakfast! Argh, what am I doing stopping in here?! _I'm never gonna make it!_!" He grabbed his hair in frustration. "We're gonna miss it!" He was up and out of the room before Robin could even get another word in. He blinked, unsure of how to react to his friend just running into his room, having a two minute chat, then ditching him.

"Even if he doesn't act like he is." Robin breathed out a sigh and finished the thought out loud. Hanging up his cloak, he rushed after the energetic boy, hoping to catch up and scold him for his crazy behavior.

* * *

"Huh? But if's your vault, fou didin ake me up in fime." Wallace words were muffled by the stale biscuit in his mouth, though Robin was still able to understand. The two had just finished eating the late breakfast, (Wallace a little before Robin) and they were currently walking around the grounds, a book in the albino's hands and a biscuit in the brunette's. A few other children passed, some waved hello, others snickered at Wallace's outlandish demeanor. Wallace swallowed his food, "And before I hear it, maybe you shouldn't have been reading all last night."

Robin tilted his head, a small frown etched on his face. He was listening despite not looking at the older boy even once. "Well, if you knew I was gonna be up all last night, maybe you should've asked someone else to wake you. I'm not your maid, Wallace."

"Yeah, but... _You know_." Wallace scratched the back of his head, wracking his brain for come backs. "You're the responsible one! Aren't you usually entitled to keep me in check?" He swung around in front of Robin, stopping him in his tracks. They stood near the lake, bickering in front of the outline of the capital.

"I'm twelve Wallace. You're fourteen. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Robin countered, flipping a page absentmindedly.

Wallace snatched the book from Robin's grasp, putting a finger in place, careful to keep his page. Robin pouted, childishly, and reached for it. "What twelve-year-old kid reads a book on bloody warfare?" He questioned, keeping the book high and out of reach. "Battlefield Tactics: Volume 12? What the hell is this? And it has twelve volumes?"

Robin continued to jump, higher and higher, fingertips grazing the rough spine. "I. Like. It." He grunted and jumped in between words. "Now. Give. It. _Back!_ " Robin put forth one final leap, falling short only slightly. He puffed out his cheeks, annoyed, but still patient. "Wallace."

"Robin." Wallace responded, scanning through the pages. He skimmed the book, furrowing his eyebrows every few flips. His finger stayed firmly in place, still marking Robin's place. "Gods. I'm serious, this is much too complicated." With Wallace distracted, Robin grasped the boy's sleeve and threw himself up. He grabbed the book and landed with a rough thud. Wallace was taken aback for a moment before he allowed a loose smirk to settle on his face. "Impressive. Did you learn that trick from the book?"

With a shameful blush spreading across his face, Robin replied, "No, but... I probably got the idea from it. Maybe." Wallace simply laughed heartily, bending over and slapping his knee. Robin was so entertaining! Though the younger boy's eyes drifted to the ground during this period. "Is... it weird?"

Silence ensued as Wallace was recovering from his fit. Heavy breathes followed as he looked to his friend with a silly grin. "Weird? It's beyond weird, Robin. Completely bizarre! Absolutely bonkers!" The sandy-haired boy tilted his head toward his friend, waiting for his positive response. None came.

"Oh." Robin's face contorted into somewhat of a pout. His fingers tightened around the thick book. Of course it was strange, a twelve year old researching ways to kill people? Insane.

Wallace's expression faltered for a second before rekindling. He shoved Robin lightly, catching the poor boy off guard. "Your crazy quirks is what makes you fun, Robin! There why I decided to even talk to you, you fool!" He stood tall, hands on his hips with pride. "Your weirdness makes you special in my book. More interesting than any other kid here!" A beam and a wink spread on Wallace's face. "Trust me."

Robin stared for a second. He thought about this somewhat awkward speech from his friend, but the charm was diminishing as every second went by. The snow-haired boy returned his gaze downward, giving a half-hearted nod.

Wallace groaned loudly and connected his palm to his forehead. "You're such a kid, kid," he remarked frowning slightly, "it's a bit worrying..."

"It's fine, Wallace. It's not like that idiotic comment is going to make me stop what I'm working toward."

"Ah, then that's a good thing- Wait, what did you just say?"

The young boy shook his head, a small smile returning. "Haha, nothing Wallace. Thanks for trying though." Blinking his drowsy, caramel eyes, Robin flipped his book over to the front cover and brushed it off. He felt peacefully connected as his finger's ran over the ink scribbles that were not part of the original book.

Wallace watched, internally relieved his comments weren't so insensitive. With an easy-going grin plastered on, he rested his arms behind his head, fingers interlacing pleasantly. "Hey, hey, Robin! Now that we have this little conflict over," Robin proceeded to roll his eyes, "I want to propose an idea!"

A deep breath hitched in Robin's throat as he look up at his older companion. "Idea? What kind of idea are we talking about? The kind of idea that could get up in a potential amount of trouble?"

"What other kind of ideas do I get, Robin?" Wallace chuckled, answering bluntly. Robin sighed. "Oh, come on. Hear me out! I think you'll actually like this one!"

"Like?" Robin questioned. "Define like." He turned away, not wanting to look at the older boy's dumb face. He would be doing that expression, full of mischief, yet so enticing. No. Robin simply held his book tightly, ready to dismiss whatever crazy, stupid, foolish plan Wallace was about to utter from his constantly running mouth and-

"Let's go to Ylissetol!"

* * *

He sported his cloak and keep his hood drawn at all times. His hands gripped the hood, clouding his face. Though he wanted nothing more than to soak in the sights and sounds, Robin decided to play it safe rather than careless.

Wallace on the other hand, came in his regular clothes, skipping around like there was no tomorrow. Or no one who could potential recognize them and whisk them straight back to the orphanage for a painful scolding. Which there was.

They were everywhere. Employees on their day off, guards and soldiers who knew where they belonged, and even the owner, probably there to watch the big event as well. Of course, the tan boy couldn't care less. He was having the time of his life, dragging the smaller from stand to stand. From building to building. Robin was almost jealous before he realized that this was the smarter choice. Lay low and no one would...

Robin dug his heels into the ground, effectively stopping their trek. Wallace nearly stumbled from the sudden stop, gasping a sharp, "Woah! What are you-"

"What am I doing!?" Robin exclaimed, though his voice was almost lost in the uproar of the city. The extremely packed city. So dense, the two boys could barely get through. "Plus..." He finished his thoughts aloud, "I'm with you! Being incognito wouldn't even matter! If we were to run into someone, you would give us away before we even recognize them!" With a stunned look, Robin swiftly removed his hood, eyebrows furrowed. He decided, "Let's... I want to see the capital!"

Wallace smiled like a madman, finally releasing Robin to pat him firmly on the back. "There you go, kid! Let loose! It's a celebration!" He laughed, kneeling slightly to throw his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "So let's have the time of our lives!"

"Ye-Yeah! Let's enjoy this!" He began getting into it. He chuckled, face flushed from this new excitement. One day, he doesn't mind being disobedient for one day.

"We're gonna explore the capital!"

"Let's have fun!"

"Let's go crazy!"

" _Yeah!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

"Wallace! Do you... even have any money." Robin calmed down for a second and finally asked something rational.

Wallace blinked for a second. He was thoroughly caught off guard with that. "Well, no. Not really." He admitted.

With a cry, Robin threw the older boy's arm off of him. "You weren't thinking about stealing, were you!? Come on, Wallace!"

But he just shook his head, his brown colored locks bouncing. He held out both hands in front of him, innocently shaking them. "No, no, no! I- Just- This costs money!?" His eyes squinted ever so slightly as he tilted his head in question.

"I think so... That or you have to be of higher class." Robin held his chin, contemplating. "I'm not sure. But either way, the experience would've been enhanced with just a bit of gold with us. Then we could've even gotten something appealing to bring back."

"That's true." Wallace sheepishly rubbed his neck. "We don't need money though. We can enjoy our little journey out without being greedy, right?"

A sigh escaped before Robin could stop it. "Yeah, but..." He rubbed his sleeve, pulling in up and down as he continued the uneasy motion. "If it costs money... I really wanted to see it. It's fine though, I suppose." In a second, the white-haired boy ceased his action and put on a brilliant grin. "We can have fun today either way," a dark look pass quickly, "I mean, now that I'm committed to this decision."

But Wallace scrunched his eyebrows. He raised his hand, ready for condolence. "Robin, I-"

"You want to go to the coronation?" A small voice interrupted.

"Eh?" Robin and Wallace uttered at the same time. They looked at each other before jumping back, away from the voice. Robin was the one to respond first, Wallace just staring thoughtfully at the new figure they were now facing. "Y-Yes."

Green eyes narrowed, silently observing. It was another boy. He looked to be about Robin's age, possibly younger. His voice was still somewhat youthful, yet it held confidence matched by an adult. His face was shrouded by a black hood, though Wallace could see this boy was of Ylisse decent. His body was covered, making it difficult to see what body type the boy had.

Though ominous looking, the boy stepped forward with caution not to put off the two older boys. "Ah." He held out a gloved hand, making a friendly gesture. Wallace noted how fine the cloth was. "Sorry to frighten you, but you two were yelling. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Robin began to open his mouth to respond, but Wallace beat him to it. The tan boy stepped forward quickly, a pleasant smile pasted on. "Not a problem at all! We thought no one would hear us in this crowd!"

"Don't worry," the hooded boy assure, smiling, "I was just passing by. I'm sure your conversation wasn't that disruptive." The boy reached into his hood pocket, clinking of metal echoing. In a second, he pulled out a handful of gold. "Here. It costs 100 gold to get in, but you were talking about souvenirs, right?"

Wallace swiftly, but gingerly took the gold, without much hesitation. The boy was taken aback at the sheer speed, but he quickly regained himself.

Robin, on the other hand, was baffled. "You're... You're giving us this?!" He walked forward, in front of Wallace and stared down at the money. "This is nearly 600 gold! Why are you giving it to us?" He turned to face the boy who had a sincere beam on his face. A slight shade of pink could be spotted dusted on his cheeks.

"Ah, I just enjoy helping, I guess."

The gold clattered and scraped against each other as Wallace enclosed his fist. Though a nice smile never left. "Thank you, but having your hood up is a little rude, no? Can you take it off so we can give our appreciation properly?"

The boy bit his lip. He stood for a second. Then two, then three, then four, then ten, then twenty? Robin stiffened, taken back by his odd hesitation. "I don't... know." The boy finally answered.

Wallace's eyes narrowed. Something sparked within him as his entire demeanor shifted and then snowballed. He bellowed, "What's on this trap then!?" He held out the gold with his open palm, though no passing soul picked up on the intensity of the situation, "Poison!? Was this stolen!?" He grabbed Robin's shoulder and began backing off, out of the bustling plethora of people. The boy slowly followed.

"No! I-"

Robin quickly was at Wallace's side, ready to fight. His hand went into his front pocket, sparks dancing in the darkness onto his weapon. Wallace dropped the gold, allowing it to fall onto the ground with a horrid ringing. He reached into his back pocket and lifted his shirt to grab the black handle. It was cold, being barely ever touched. They continued backing up, getting farther and farther away from people. Robin felt uneasiness build up.

The boy could sense the danger. He quickly held his hands out to show he had nothing on him. His voice was steady though, "Please, I don't wish you two any harm. I just wanted to help."

"What a nobleman." Wallace sneered. "Staying formal when sabotaging two defenseless suckers. Well, guess what, kid. We're not that defenseless." In a flash, the sun was reflecting off the dagger that Wallace had pulled out. Robin froze, shocked more at his friend's aggressiveness than the boy's suspiciousness. His tone sent cold shivers down his spine.

"Don't do anything foolish." The boy continued his attempted coax. His foot kicked the gold accidentally, startling the boys.

"You don't do anything foolish!" Wallace snarled, glaring holes. "I don't trust anyone's kindness nowadays! The moment an idiot would turn around accepting you 'generosity,' you would stab him in the back and take everything!"

"Wallace..." Robin took his hand out of his pocket.

The hooded boy just stopped in his tracks. A pitiful frown appeared. "What happen to you to distrust people so much? I swear to Naga, I just heard your qualms and wished to help." He pleaded reason.

Wallace just continued his glare, thrusting out his weapon.

The standoff continued, and though Robin was clearly on Wallace's side, he felt trapped in the center. The heavy air and tension continued, continued, continued... Robin nearly screamed. That is, until the boy finally sighed a heavy breath. "Fine, fine." His fingers traveled to his hood, gripping it lightly. "It's not that big of a deal right now, I guess."

With a sudden flick, the hood was off. Wallace clicked his tongue, feeling dissatisfied, though he doesn't know what else he was expecting.

As the cloth came down, youthful features appeared. The boy's short blue hair was free, messy from the hood, but still healthy and shiny. His face was soft and childish, though it felt as if it had an air of maturity surrounding it. His eyes were blue, as blue as the lake that separated Wallace and Robin from the capital they resided in at that very moment. They were sharp like Wallace's, but not as calculating. His face was fair, with no defining marks. Wallace was right about his rich history.

But what stumped the older boy was just the genuine look the mysterious boy conveyed.

"There." The boy slowly leaned down and collected the money he kicked. "I'm just a kid. A kid who was blessed by the gods to live the life I do, but is too stubborn to accept it." He smiled, good-natured and held out the gold once again. His fingertips were centimeters away from the dagger's tip. "You want to attend the coronation?"

Wallace hesitated, looking the boy up and down. So sincere, but was it true? He looked to Robin with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wallace." Robin grabbed his arm and lowered it, moving the dagger away from the boy. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he did it. "I'm going to accept it, okay?"

With a long breath, Wallace returned the dagger into his back pocket and nodded. A minuscule, apologetic smile was thrown to the boy. Though, green eyes scanned him over and over. He couldn't help this feeling that the boy was still concealing something.

Robin reached out and gratefully accepted the gold. "No poison, right?" He jested, trying to lighten the mood.

The boy laughed, "No poison."

The two grinned at each other. Robin quickly apologized, "I'm sorry we were so suspicious of you. But the sudden kindness and dark cloak was a little off putting."

"Was it?" The boy scratched his cheek, flushing from his error. "I apologize." He looked at Robin, quickly, then to Wallace. "You two. You're not from here are you?"

Robin blinked and looked to Wallace. The tan boy's hand shook, signifying a 'no.' "No, we're not. Just passing through. We heard about Princess Emmeryn's big day and wanted to attend it ourselves." Robin's face reddened suddenly. "But we had... already spent our money. I guess we didn't realize."

The boy nodded. "I see. Do you need more?"

"No! No, gods, no! This is enough, thank you so much. I don't want to-"

Robin's mouth was shut when Wallace leaned on top of his pure locks, resting a lot of his weight onto the younger's shoulders. An unrefined smirk grew, as Wallace chimed, "Traveling is so expensive, Robin. And so is lodging, don't you agree? Plus we still need food! And my! The Farfort is so... _far_." Any expression or atmosphere of spite or malice had vanished, as if were never there.

 _He recovered quickly,_ Robin thought, annoyed. The smaller male would have none of that. He squatted quickly and the stood with force, throwing Wallace off of him. "We're fine." He assured the generous boy.

Wallace groaned, before crying out, "Robin, you dastard! That was cruel!"

"Ah." The boy reacted. "Well I-"

The situation went from disorganized to absolutely muddled when a fourth player appeared. Two tiny hands grabbed the boy's face and pulled him down from behind, efficiently cutting him off. He yelped in discomfort as he was brought to his knees.

"Brother~ What are you doing here?" The shrill voice asked. Standing over him, pulling the boy down was a tiny, little girl in a frilly sunny dress. Her golden hair was tied into curly twintails, and her blue eyes were wide and innocent.

Her smile was pure, but Wallace saw the hit of trickery in it.

The boy, who Robin and Wallace could now assume to be that girl's older brother, clawed at her hands, taking them off his face. "Gah, Lissa! Stop!" He finally got free and stood, rubbing his back. "That hurt! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, brother!" She said sweetly. "Frederick was just looking for you since you wandered off- Ooooh, who are those two?" She tilted her waist to get a better view of the two strange boys, one in an odd cloak and the other on the ground. "They look funny!"

"Don't say that, Lissa! That's unladylike! Right? Like sister always tells you!" The boy looked down on the girl, scolding her. "You don't wanna upset sister, especially today."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." She bounced over to Robin and grabbed his free hand suddenly. She shook it graciously, chirping. "My name is Lissa, nice to meet you! I didn't mean it, you look nice, not funny."

"Um." Robin was at a loss. Wallace, on the other hand, had flipped over onto his stomach and began pounding his fist against the ground, stifling his giggling. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome!" Lissa gave him a toothy grin.

The boy, though, frowned at this and stomped over to his sister. He grabbed her hand and began leading her away. "Don't do that. You're embarrassing." He reprimanded quickly. Then he turned to the two boys and gave a small wave. "You guys are coming to the coronation, right?" Robin nodded and Wallace tried to, but was shaking with too much laughter. "Good." His smile was radiant as he pulled his hood back up. "I hope to see you there."

"Bye, funny people." Lissa did a childish wave and stuck out her little tongue as the two siblings merged back into the crowd.

Robin stared at the people passing. His eyes traveled down to the gold in his hand. "What a weird boy." He muttered. Wallace was still wracked with chuckles. He attempted to stand, but his legs were too weak, and he fell on the ground, chuckling to himself once again. Robin simply glared, clutching the money in his hand, "It seriously wasn't that funny, stop you weirdo!"


	2. look before you cross

Trumpets roared in melodies strong and forceful. Drums resounded the significance of the event before the two children, hopelessly lost in the plethora of citizens. Wallace held tightly to Robin's hand, weaving their way past fine trousers and polished shoes. Three thousand gold. It cost three thousand gold to attend- yet nearly everyone from town was there. It re-instituted the magnitude of this event, but then again it also nearly emptied out the sack of gold that the generous boy had donated.

Robin was helpless, following Wallace doggedly though the forest of people. He felt his limbs brush against others and muttered a faint, "Excuse me," but it fell on deaf ears.

Finally their trek had come to a blockade. Wallace groaned as he came to a stop, "There's too many here! I can't get through." For a second, the teen had released Robin's hand, standing on his toes to try to get leverage. Robin recoiled, new fear setting in as he lost the warmth from the other's grasp. But within seconds Wallace had ceased his efforts and grabbed his friend's hand again. "Damn," Wallace muttered, "we'll miss everything from this point."

Robin felt a wave of relief wash over him as he reaffirmed his connection with Wallace. A sigh escaped.

"Over there? No, possibly to the right... Ah, there are just too many people." Wallace muttered annoyed. He then turned to the younger and frowned. "Do you have any bright ideas, Robin?" Another rumble from the drums began.

Robin looked to his friend in deep thought. "Ideas... Ideas..." He held his chin with his free hand.

Wallace tapped his foot impatiently, "You better hurry, kid, or we're gonna miss everything." The trumpets blared once again.

"I know, give me a second." Robin searched his mind for anything, any smidgen of a helpful thought. He scoured the plane for any open spots or potential, but to no avail. He felt a sharp wave of disappointment wash over his entire being. Tears began welling up.

"Ah." Came a sudden spark. His eyes were still watery, but he no longer felt muddled. He looks to the buildings, then to the square, then to a stand. Wallace watched with interest. "I've got it." Robin whispered to himself, then met his eyes with Wallace's. "I've got it!" He exclaimed- and at that moment took off in a sprint, dragging his friend excitedly. They began in the opposite direction of the event.

Wallace had no trouble following, but was caught by surprise. "You've got it? Got what?" He asked, absolutely puzzled. "And where in gods name are we going? The shows that way!" The brunette looked behind him, pointing oddly.

"An idea. But we have to take a little detour." Came the easy response. Robin's face was bright and flushed with a spike of energy. They rushed though the crowd, pushing and shoving for a clear path.

As they moved, Robin heard his warning bell. A sharp and swift ceasing of the instruments, followed by a loud clearing of a throat. The chattering among the crowd paused. Only the patter of the two boys' feet filled in the pregnant pause before a strong female voice had.

"Citizens of Ylissetol! Travelers from the north! Everyone from any standing, from any age, from any lifestyle! I welcome you to this momentous occasion and thank you for your kind attendance!" Her voice echoed throughout the area. Robin was almost certain that someone like that could carry on a conversation from here to his orphanage.

But even still, Robin blocked out the speech from his concentration. His eyes locked onto his target. The square was nearly abandoned, saved for the select few vendors who had chosen to watch from their pleasant stands, and other people who were painfully and obviously too poor to attend. The perfect opportunity to try something strange.

"Robin? W-What are you planning?" Wallace asked in trepidation as they continued their run without any sign of slowing. A dead end approached with only a cart of goods being the only notable thing.

With a push in speed, Robin let go of his friend's hand. Then he quickly responded, "Trust me! Keep running and get ready!"

"What!? Rob-"

" _Jump!_ " Robin shouted triumphantly, catching a few odd looks from those around him. He couldn't care less. He just focused on the feeling of his feet pushing his body off the ground. His cloak flew freely. If he were alone, Robin might've spread his arms, just like the bird he was named after.

The adrenaline hadn't ended when his feet his landed on the edge of the cart. It had only increased as he once again leaped higher. He finally allowed a radiant smirk set in as he heard Wallace land on the spot he had been previously.

He didn't stop. Robin continued jumping like some graceful animal. He left the cart and went to the top of an empty stand. He then ran the stretch, jumping off the platform only at the last possible moment. Higher and higher. There was a drowning of scolding that was below him, from angry and annoyed shopkeepers, but they were faint. Robin continued until he was met with a literal wall. In front of him, while on top of the highest vendor, was a building made of bricks and nightmares. At least to Robin's plan.

Wallace had finally caught up with the panting, white-haired boy, laughing like a maniac. "That was amazing, kid! A plus! Super creative!" A huge grin spread across both of their faces as Wallace gave Robin a hearty pat on the shoulder. The teen was glowing, breathing lightly, showing how athletic he was.

"We're not done yet," huffed Robin, still grinning. He looked across the entire square, seeing the light color of the lady's hair, wrapped neatly in a bun, speaking on the high, ornate balcony above the crowd. The voice they could finally connect some look to, but not a face. They were now too far away.

Whereas Robin was analyzing, Wallace gaped at the sight. "Woooah! This really is incredible Robin! I bet I can see the orphanage from here!"

"Probably," Robin laughed, "if we were facing the right way."

"Wha- oh." Wallace snickered turning the opposite way only to find it crowded with other buildings. "My mistake."

Brown eyes glared in thought, "Nice view or not, we're still no where near close enough. And by the sound of that lady's speech, she's nearly done." Robin rubbed his cranium, desperate for options.

Wallace simply chuckled. "I don't know, Robin. This is pretty great-"

"No great enough." Robin replied, but with a whimsical smile. His eye caught a solution. "And here's how we can do better." Pulling on Wallace's shirt, Robin steered him toward the edge. "Look down."

The brown haired teen obliged and saw a balcony. "Yeah... What are you suggesting?" He asked his friend with a sly smile. Robin rolled his eyes and then pointed to a steel beam connection to an adjacent building. "I still don't understand, but I trust you by now, kid!"

With one big swing of his arms, Wallace jumped down. He landed roughly, but stable, looking up to Robin with a bright grin. He gave a thumbs-up for extra emphasis before making his way onto the beam.

Robin smiled back, but waited, soaking in the words around him.

"-hard times, and tribulations. Yet, you've accepted her as your leader. As your hope. As your new light. And she is forever grateful for your kindness is this sudden and difficult transition from war to recovery-"

He then jumped, following his friend. His landing wasn't as graceful. A sudden pain erupted from his feet and traveled to his head as he connected with the stone balcony. He stumbled, but quickly recovered. A small headache grew, but he persevered and made his way to the beam.

Looking ahead, Robin could see Wallace happily and easily making his way across. He was already halfway there. All the adrenaline and energy from his first leap had dulled. Robin swallowed hard, but still climbed onto the thin metal.

Shakily, he stood up. He wobbled from left to right, with acute fear pulsating. But with a deep breath, Robin looked ahead and began walking. One foot after the other. On a ground that he could control. Mentality was one part of his battle- a smile took form- and he believed he was winning.

His pace quickened as he was a quarter of the way done. Slowly, he held out his arms, free. The air was cool, dancing in his snowy locks. He looked down to the people, down to the mass of citizens, and let a wisp of a laugh escape. Oh, a feeling so difficult to define. Robin felt it. And he held it close as he walked the last few steps to the other side, where Wallace was happily waiting.

"Nice job, kid!" Wallace helped the boy down. "This is taking a lot, eh? Brains to come up with these plans and guts to do them." They exchanged excited expressions.

"Thanks, Wallace." Robin gleefully responded. He then looked to the balcony again. He could make put piercing eyes, a slim face, and a single beauty mark. But he wanted a more fruitful result. "One more step though. Are you up for it?"

"What do you think?" Wallace asked sarcastically.

With that, Robin sprinted ahead, toward the event. He jumped the building, thankful they were fairly close to each other. They were descending, but that was the plan. One jump after another, they were closing in on the perfect spot.

"-thank you again for your newfound acceptance. With that, I'd like to announce-"

Building after building. Robin and Wallace continued with radical light in their eyes. They could start to make out the details in the women's armor.

"Ah, a Pegasus Knight." Robin muttered, recognizing the patterns.

"-the Exalted family! Please bow with respect!"

" _Robin!_ " A firm tug on his coat sent the white-haired boy backward into Wallace. He gasped as he fell onto his friend. The two were on the floor of the roof, just above and to the side of the heart of the crowd. A lone tent shadowed their existence.

Wallace rubbed his head and sighed. "You almost just went splat on that ground. Wouldn't have made the best entrance for this type of thing." He muttered. Robin blinked, a little confused, until his eyes came into focus ahead. There was no more buildings to catch him if he jumped.

"O-Oh. Wow. I almost overshot, didn't I?" Robin let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"You got that right. Don't scare me like that, kid." Wallace grinned and rolled away, until he sat with his knees against his chest. He patted next to him with an easy-going smile.

Robin slowly got up and gratefully plopped down next to Wallace, brushing his cloak off. "Thanks, Wallace."

"No problem, Robin!" The teen replied cheerfully. "Now let's enjoy the show." He cocked his head up slightly, looking as the strong Pegasus Knight bowed and backed off from the balcony. Robin's eyes followed.

"The Exalted family." The snowy boy whispered. He felt his eyes lock with three emerging figures. His heart had skipped a beat as golden locks swayed in the wind. Covered in a white veil, not as one of a bride, but one of royalty, the first-born princess of Ylissetol looked upon her people.

Robin was enamored by her elegance and pure beauty. Her eyes swept the crowd, creating an aura of calmness that was carried into the wind. She was garnished in the most expensive robes, satin and white. A smile filled with grace charmed her features as the sun shone on her figure, enveloping it in a divine shroud. She looked like a goddess, nothing short of the word.

"Wooooow..." Wallace dragged, capturing Robin's reaction perfectly. He was taken by her poise and softness. No, it wasn't infatuation, but a feeling more akin to a sister. Or even a mother. He felt safe, even though he had never heard her voice. He imagined seeing a face like hers tucking him into bed at night. He imagined her taking care of him, the land. Everything.

"That's Emmeryn." Robin spoke lowly, not wanting to interrupt this beautiful silence. "Princess Emmeryn- Exalt Emmeryn."

"Not yet," Wallace had an odd expression that didn't match his usual fire. A blank look of straight alluring formed his face. "But she will be soon- Wait." His trance was cut short. "Is that... Robin. L-Look."

Robin tore his eyes away from the princess and looked at Wallace. "What?" He questioned, tilting his head. Wallace had no reply, and instead opted to point to the subject in interest.

Slowly, Robin's eyes trailed where the teen was pointed until his eyes too were wide. There, right next to the soon-to-be Exalt, was the familiar strong eyes of the generous boy from before. The one who previously sported a ratted cloak and scraggly pacific hair was now dressed on the nine.

His shirt was made of expensive material, just as his gloves from before were. The clothes were carefully pressed and buttoned to perfection. His collar was high, mirroring the nobles who gave up three thousand gold like it was from a child's piggy bank. His hair was combed and washed neatly, still a bit messy, but more so resembling style rather than ruggedness. He held a firm expression, that of professionalism and nobility.

The boy from before was barely recognizable, yet there he stood! Next to the new leader of the nation- And next to him was even his sister from before! Her dress was changed into that with more frills and more complexity. It was sewed by hands of a expert, fitted perfectly. Her hair was shiny and held her curls in more elegant ways. Though, that same sly smile was still upon her face.

Wallace turned his head to Robin, eyes wide and mouth hanging. "That's the- He was- And with the gold..." Suddenly, his knees stiffened into his chest as he clutched his brown locks in distress. "I nearly stabbed the prince of Ylissetol!" He murmured sharply.

"Dear Naga..." Robin gasped. "The prince of Ylissetol." He quietly looked down and reached into his cloak pocket. Ever so carefully, he pulled out the bag with the gold that had touched royalty. "We met the prince and princess of Ylissetol..." He was in shock.

"I pulled out- and threatened- the prince of Ylissetol with a knife." Wallace breathed in disbelief. "What in gods name- how is this-"

Robin's eyebrows were knitted. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he heard a faint gasp of air. "Shhh." He silenced Wallace's ramblings and looked to the balcony.

Princess Emmeryn had began. "My dear people of Ylissetol-" (Robin was happy to hear a voice so sweet. It was a motherly tone that dropped off her lips like honey, just as he had expected) "-I know my knight, Phila, had extended her and my gratitude, but I must do so again. I thank all of you for your support in my work to bring peace to this land. And I thank you for gracing me with your presence today.

"I am aware of how much effort has gone into today's event. I appreciate every bit of hard work. I know times have been difficult for many of you, but I am happy to be here to symbolize this newfound peace across this nation. I am honored to stand before my people and accept this title.

"I swear to Naga, I will work even harder to maintain the welfare and beauty of Ylissetol and the citizens within it. I will do my best to fix any qualms you may have, no matter how important or how minor. I, Emmeryn, and my two siblings, Chrom," at that moment, the blue-haired boy had stepped up, nodding heartily at the crowd, "and Lissa," the little girl had followed, performing a tiny curtsy with a happy expression, "will bring about love and peace to Ylissetol and the neighboring nations. Thank you for this honor."

Princess Emmeryn then bowed gracefully beside her siblings. As she rose, Chrom and Lissa stepped back and were taken to the side of the balcony by a brunette knight.

There was just the quietness of the afternoon wind. It swept through the air, bringing about a fresh atmosphere. Everyone, including Robin and Wallace, watched captivated as the Pegasus Knight, Phila, approached with the crown of the exalt in her hands. She held it carefully and delicately, an expression of anxiety wracked on her face.

But she spoke with the strength and power from before. "Ylissetol is proud to crown thee, Emmeryn, child of Naga," Emmeryn then tilted her head down, her last action as the princess, "the Exalt of this land."

With the utmost care, Phila placed the crown onto Emmeryn's head, making sure it was in place, then backing away. She then got on one knee and bowed deeply. The knights and Emmeryn's siblings copied, showing respect and pride into their new Exalt.

The crowd had followed, silently and slowly. Even Robin and Wallace had taken a knee in the strange seating they had found themselves in.

Yet, Emmeryn did not raise her head. She simply spoke in her sweet, smooth voice, "There is no need to bow to me. Please, raise your heads. It is I who should bow to you."

It was an outlandish request, especially from one who had just come into power, but it spoke levels. One by one, heads were lifted to stare at the beauty of their Exalt. Robin soon looked up once again and was caught by the soft, calm face of Exalt Emmeryn.

She had made sure everyone was up before she finally lifted her head. A smile as bright as the stars in the sky appeared on her face. "This is a momentous occasion, as I believe Phila had called it." The Pegasus Knight blushed and nodded swiftly. "This may sound redundant by now, but I mean it with all my heart. Thank you for your attendance and gratitude today. I wish you all the best of days."

With that, Exalt Emmeryn gave one last bow and was led off by Phila and a number of knights. The two siblings lingered on the balcony. Chrom seemed to be scanning the crowd before the knight from before placed a hand on his shoulder and led both him and his sister out.

The mass of people began to disperse. And Robin and Wallace were left on their building to soak in the astounding thing they had just witnessed. Robin was completely amazed by the process, the atmosphere, and the woman they would now call their exalt and queen. He had never witnessed something of this caliber.

Wallace, too, was enveloped in the occasion. His eyes were in a daze and a genuine smile had rested on his lips. "Incredible. Don't you agree, Robin."

The younger could only nod in response.

There was a soft laugh as Wallace said lightly, "See this wasn't too bad of an idea, right?"

He could only nod.

* * *

Robin guessed it was about three in the afternoon when the ceremony ended. The two boys had climbed off the roof from the way they came earning a nice lecture from all the shop keepers and witnesses of their reckless act. Robin could care less at this point. His hood was down proudly as he accepted the adults' angry words. They were let off with some empty threats.

With pleasant attitudes, the two boys continued their exploration into Ylissetol. Wallace was walking carefree, arms lazily resting behind his head. Robin simply looked around. He took in the sights he had previously missed from being too paranoid.

The friends continued their time in the capital.

"This really was amazing, Wallace." Robin had stated overjoyed. He sat on a bench, munching on some of the stall food he had bought from the vendors. Wallace laid next to him, taking up the rest of the public seat. "Ylissetol is the best."

"Yep, yep." Wallace agreed happily. "We should ditch that orphanage more often, eh Robin?"

"I don't know about that." The younger boy replied, scratching his cheek, unsure. "But this certainly is nice. How much gold do we have left?"

Sticking his fried beef in his mouth, Wallace took out the sack of gold and shook it, emitting sounds of riches. "I fuf 'fo. Pruff pff ph."

"That was... completely incomprehensible, Wallace." Robin sighed, finishing the last of his portion. He looked to the nearest waste bin and threw his trash into it. "Can you speak in our language, or am I going to need a translator?"

Wallace sat up indignantly and huffed. He quickly chewed the rest of his meat and then took the rest of it out of his mouth. "Funny, you cheeky, little kid." Wallace poked Robin in the side, but let out a small grin. "I said, 'I'm not sure. About three hundred left.'" He then ate the rest of his food and returned the bag of money into his pockets.

Robin laughed at their banter. "Maybe we should keep it," he suggested, "start a little fund in our rooms? Split it, one hundred and fifty for each of us?" Robin shrugged.

But Wallace just stared at the white-haired kid with thought. "Nah. When we go back, you can have it all."

"Yeah, that's an- Wait, what?" Robin paused, saturating Wallace's statement. He turned to the teen, confused. "I can... have it all?" The tan boy simply nodded. "I-I... No! Wallace, I'm not taking all that! Three hundred gold? That's too much!"

Wallace snickered. "Woah, woah, calm down! Three hundred is nothing! Swear it!" He then leaned toward Robin and whispered, as if it were some huge secret, "Now if it was five thousand, like the good 'ole prince gave us, then we may split it." In a second, Wallace recoiled with a hearty laugh, "But this really isn't a big deal!"

Robin frowned. "At least take fifty- no a hundred. I can't take it all!"

"You can, and you will, kid!" Wallace replied smirking.

"Wallace, I-"

"Don't you, 'Wallace I,' me!" His tone changed into a more high pitched one as he imitated Robin. The white-haired boy nearly hit him for that. "Why don't we do this? We'll both keep the money," He made quotation marks with his fingers on the word both, "and when you get outta that orphanage, you can keep it."

Robin made a bizarre expression. "When I get out? Why me? And why do you think I'll be getting out anytime soon?"

Wallace sighed. "Listen, kid. Your smart and talented. Your cute, too." Robin's cheeks were swiftly pushed together by tan hands. Wallace chuckled darkly, teasing his friend viciously. "Plus I heard a bunch of people may be coming for child hunting-"

"It sounds very weird when you call it that, Wallace." Robin said his words slowly. They came out clear despite the current situation his face was forced into.

"-aaaand," Wallace continued, "they're gonna want fresh-faced kiddies who can tackle the world! You're good at everything, Robin! Plans, physical aspects, some formal education. What pathetic soul wouldn't want you?"

Robin finally had the decency to slap Wallace's hands away. He retorted straight, "Many. You're forgetting one big factor that's kept me in that orphanage for some years."

"Oh, you don't mean- come on, Robin-"

"I'm Plegian." Robin said with a dead tone. "Probably from a Plegian Mage family from the complexion I have."

Wallace shrugged, "Maybe someone will be into that aesthetic."

With an annoyed moan, Robin leaned back into the bench. "Oh, please, Wallace. I'm surprised no one's arrested me yet. With this thing," he picked at his mother's cloak, "I'm a target for untrustworthiness. I'm even surprised Prince Chrom even interacted with us."

"Yes, good point. But-" Wallace started his sentence strong, grinning confidently, "-you heard Exalt Emmeryn. Peace to all surrounding nations. Also known as Plegia. Robin, we've been in peace and recovery with that sandy state for years. People are probably over it by now!"

"Wallace. Hundreds upon hundreds of people lost their lives and love one's lives due to that war."

"Technically... Ylissetol did start it."

"Aurgh!" Robin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Wallace, you're impossible! We split the money, and I'll probably be in that damn orphanage forever, okay!?"

Wallace bit his lips. Robin crossed his arms frustrated. He turned his back to his older friend and pouted. The brunette sighed and scratched his head. "You know," he began with a sincere tone, "I heard a rumor." Robin stayed silent, giving no signs of listening. Wallace sighed, but continued, "There's a famous doctor who lived here. Apparently, she had moved to Valm due to a family emergency.

"She was known for being an expert on childbirth. Her rates of success was nearly one hundred percent. And she had no apprentice, meaning her teachings haven't been transferred to another. It's sad, but successful birth rates have declined. There are more miscarriages and stillborns than ever and-"

"Wallace, this is horrible." Robin finally turned the older boy with a twisted look. "Why are you telling me this?"

The tan boy gave a genuine look of hope. "I think you understand what I mean."

Robin breathed out deeply. His posture slipped. With a sullen frown, he rested his chin on his hands. "Yeah, but that still doesn't mean..."

"It's hope though." Wallace offered.

The younger boy contemplated this. Is it? Will people really turn to adoption? Does Robin even want to be adopted? Does he even want a new family? He's not sure anymore. "Yeah. I suppose."

Wallace finally grinned his signature grin again. He lightly punched Robin on the shoulder. "Don't stress, kid. Think about it; adopted or not, you'll always have me and that sweet three hundred gold. Maybe we can buy an axe with the money."

A laugh escaped pale lips. "An axe? What are we going to do with an axe?" Robin raised an eyebrow and questioned his friend's intelligence with a growing smile.

Wallace just shrugged. "Let's scare the masses, eh Robin?" He elbowed him, jokingly.

"Wallace, no." Robin eyed his friend and brushed off his arm.

A sigh in response. Wallace rolled his eyes and laid back into the bench, hands behind his head with no care in the world. "You know, I'm just kidding." He shifted to the side and glanced up at Robin. His eyebrows furrowed in an odd way and he mumbled something quietly to himself, before his eyes flickered back to Robin's oblivious face. "You know, Robin, I-"

"You boys!" Wallace was swiftly interrupted, not only by another voice, but also with an acute tug on the back of his shirt. Robin let out a gasp of air as he was given the same rough treatment, only he was caught by the hood of his cloak. Staring the children down and pulling their bodies roughly against the back of the bench was the furious eyes of an older lady with big blonde curls. Her teeth were gritted giving away her obvious signs of frustration and anger. "You- I... Why are you two here!?"

Wallace regained himself quickly once he caught sight of their dorm mother. "Ah. It's you-"

"Damn right!" She spat, clenching her fists tighter around the shirt's fabric. "I came to enjoy the Exalt's coronation and festival, not babysit you boys! You're not supposed to leave the orphanage; how did you even sneak out?"

"I'll never tell." Wallace shot back, sticking his tongue out mockingly. He seemed unfazed by the woman's fiery scolding and even the vacant, confused stares from the people around the bench. Robin, on the other hand, was squirming shamefully. His face was flushed red and he neck was being strangled by the tighten hood. Wallace looked to his younger friend and frowned. He repeated, "I'll never tell," the added, "unless you let us go. Your iron grip is destructive."

The dorm mother's face held a look of surprise as she looked at Robin finally, and she released the clothing. With a shy cough, her expression resumed the look of annoyance from before, ignoring the sharp breath the boys had taken once they were released. "Nonetheless," She shook her head, curls swaying, "why are you two here?" Though it had lost its previous intensity, her tone was still very stern.

Robin had opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Wallace's loud mouth, "The Exalt's coronation, same as you. We were interested."

The dorm mother sneered. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward in an intimidating manner, "You? Interested? I can imagine Robin being, but you? You probably fell asleep halfway through Miss Phila's speech."

Wallace was unflinching and responded in a deadpanned voice, " I did. It was boring as hell-ow, ow, _ow!_ "

Pulling on the teen's tan cheek, the dorm mother said darkly, "Bite your tongue, brat. You should be ashamed if you found that beautiful display lacking. Honestly, you don't have to agree with me just to keep up some tough boy image." Wallace struggled against her pinch, but finally broke free rubbing his face. The dorm mother turned to Robin. "How'd you like the event?"

Robin scratched the side of his face nervously, "I-I uh..."

"Don't be sheepish." She consoled dully, "I'm less angry with you. I have no doubt in my mind that it was this fool's idea." She pointed at Wallace. The older boy grinned at Robin, despite the negative spotlight shining directly in his face.

Robin still frowned, but found it in himself to reply. His voice was quiet and somewhat embarrassed, "It was... nice. I thought the Exalt held a lot of poise and grace."

The dorm mother hummed. "I see. That's good." There was still no semblance of warmth from her face, but she had calmed greatly. "That's good. Still..." She looked at the two boys and frowned deeper. Her hands suddenly shot out and grasped each of their arms tightly. They winced at the action and looked at each other worried. "I have to take you two back and punish you properly. Rules are rules and you two clearly broke them."

With an exasperated huff, the dorm mother dragged a complacent Robin and a complaining Wallace out of the city. As they exited the gate, Robin's head turned back. He took in the luxurious sights and sounds of the beautiful town and closed his eyes, not quite ready to leave it.

Just seconds after, a cloaked boy had run in front of their bench. His head turned from side to side, searching for something, before running on to a different part of the city. His blue eyes had missed the sight of the two boys being led out of the festival.

* * *

"Honestly," the dorm mother badgered, "sneaking out. Playing around. This is so frustrating. I wanted to stay and enjoy myself." Her voice was lost in the crunching of leaves. Her stomps were violent, irritation returning each step closer to their destination.

Wallace and Robin had both quieted. Robin had done so naturally. He wasn't very talkative around other people to begin with, but he also was thoroughly embarrassed from being caught breaking the rules. Wallace was silent simply because he was tired. He had nothing to say and just wanted to go home anyway. His stamina, physical and mental, was drained.

So the two followed without anymore protest through the woods that separated the town from the secluded orphanage. They were nearing the hill which marked the halfway point. The dorm mother mumbling had also become minimum with the occasional, "Unbelievable," or, "I can't believe I have to sacrifice my day off." Things of that nature.

Once the three had gotten to the hill, they rested. The dorm mother had released the two boys and took a basket. She opened it with with narrow eyes, "This was for the way back. It's not much, but that's because I wasn't expecting two leeches to tag along."

"We didn't tag along," Wallace remarked, sliding down to sit against the side of the hill. "You forced us to come."

"That's because I have to bring you back." She replied glaring. "I couldn't very well leave you there. How were you even planning to make it back? You're tired as it is right now."

"We didn't really make a plan." Robin chimed in taking a seat next to Wallace. "It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

The dorm mother joined the two, sitting down on her knees as not to expose anything. She laid a plate down and took out two sandwiches covered in foil. She placed them neatly on the silverware and unwrapped them. "Hmm, that's unlike you, Robin. To not make a plan... Here. Eat." She said matter-of-factly.

Robin frowned. "What about you?"

The dorm mother shook her head. "I had a lot at the festival. You two, I take it, are starving." She crossed her arms casually. "You two are hungry, right?"

"Somewhat." Wallace responded, still not touching the food. His legs were crossed carelessly, leaning back. His hands were on the ground, supporting himself. "But we're fine."

"Somewhat?" The dorm mother shook her head, dismissing the questionable response. "Whether you are or not doesn't matter. You need energy. We're barely halfway there, and I feel as if I've been pulling your weight for the last mile."

"We're young. We'll make it." Wallace said absentmindedly. A dark glare was sent his way. "I mean, younger. Sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it. Eat."

"Listen we-"

" _Gods above!_ Just take the damn sandwiches already!" The dorm mother's fist slammed against the grassy dirt, embedding a perfect mold. With that, the two boys picked up the food. Robin did so nervously and took a bite, satisfying the annoyed dorm mother's request. Wallace just held the sandwich, looking at it with a dull expression.

He let out a breath as he felt the tension rise and took a small bite. The dorm mother pursed her lips and lifted her fist. "Thank you." She remarked. Wallace rolled his eyes and tore off the end of his sandwich, letting a half hang in his mouth. He then held the food out to the dorm mother. She shook her head, but Wallace thrusted it out again a bit more forcefully. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the dorm mother reached out and took the offering. "Thank you." And she took a bite.

"Doff git 'se o it." Wallace murmured, chewing on the snack.

"Speak our language please." The dorm mother replied with a look of disdain.

"Don't get used to it."

Robin simply watched in awe. He nibbled on his own sandwich, feeling a bit out of place. Of course, Wallace was kind for offering a half of his food. Robin admired the older boy for qualities like that, but it made him feel worried about himself. He hadn't even considered doing that. He thought of it, but he honestly hadn't considered it. It made him wonder why it was so natural for Wallace to tear a half off and give it to their dorm mother, but it was strange to Robin.

As he finished the meal, his head was completely turned away from the other two, pondering the reasons for the difference. He came to the conclusion: He was a person who looked at situations from a purely objective standpoint. Wallace was the type of person who view things with a sentimental mentality. Now he just had to figure out if that made him a bad person.

"Robin." The dorm mother sliced through this thoughts. Robin looked to her and tilted his head. "You've been looking out at nothing for a while. Are you thinking about something?"

The white-haired boy looked around and saw Wallace laying out on the top of the hill. He looked back at the dorm mother, who had everything packed up. She was sitting with her legs out and crossed, looking more comfortable and relaxed. Robin was still in the same place he was in before, cross-legged and stiff. "I... Yeah. I was thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

Robin was curious now. She seemed strictly professional up to this point. Giving out food, stating her job as dorm mother, scolding them like unruly children. Now she was level, asking a question that was lead to no value. "Psychological ideas and such." Robin replied. His back slouched slightly as he tried to appear more casual. His neck ached; he wondered how long he had been sitting like this. Judging by the position of sun: a while.

"Hmm. You're really intelligent, aren't you? Do you mind me asking if you've had any schooling?" Her eyes were sharp, but they weren't firm. It was just how they were. They always held a level of intensity, no matter what her mood was. "You weren't in this orphanage forever. You must have some knowledge under your belt."

Robin nodded. "I was homeschooled. My mother was my teacher. She was- is very smart. " He swallowed hard at his mistake, but continued, "She used to be a tactician. I'm studying to follow her footsteps, though I'm not sure how much I can get by staying in this orphanage. I may try to apply for a boarding school, but only if I can get a scholarship."

The dorm mother raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Why do you want to go into that field? It's kind of unpleasant, don't you think? Having everyone's lives in your hands. That's too much power to bear."

Robin smiled. "I think you're the first person who chose the word 'power' rather than responsibility."

"What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference." Robin picked at the grass, face becoming neutral again. "But I suppose the job comes with both."

She frowned. "Then why?" She leaned forward, brushing her dress off a bit. Her eyes were looking downward. Robin saw that it removed her intensity. With her face down and her blonde curls, Robin realized how beautiful she was. Not this way with her head submissive, but with her sharp features and rough exterior. She was a very beautiful lady. She was a very strong lady. "Why?" She repeated.

Robin shrugged. "Why not?"


	3. the beginning of the end

The sun grazed over the hill of the orphanage, painting their silhouettes red. Robin half-heartedly observed the steady pace of their dorm mother's steps as she marched onward. His eyes then flickered to the minimal effort on both his and Wallace's behalf. Their feet barely left the ground as they struggled to maintain a fair speed. Robin felt a pang of guilt and shame spread throughout his being. Their dorm mother was right. What would they have done if she had never seen them? How would they get back? Honestly before it was a miracle they had enough energy to make the five mile walk.

Wallace pulled Robin out of his crisis with a firm tap on the shoulder. Robin looked in his direction only to see the older boy make funny and somewhat offensive faces to the back of their dorm mother's head. The white-haired boy suppressed a chuckle as he was pulled into the large building. _Ah that's why; we're children_ , Robin mused to himself, I forget that from time to time. _We're only children. We'll do careless things and be scolded by those older. It's just par for the course._

Their dorm mother had come to a halt, finally allowing the two boys to stop. The three then took off their shoes, marking their prolonged stay. Their dorm mother's day off had turned into a formal working report. She simply nodded at them, which both Robin and Wallace read further in as 'you take one step from this hallway, and I promise that you'll wish you had never been brought to this orphanage in the first place', and walked off toward the headmaster's room. So Robin and Wallace simply unwound. They were in the entryway, next to all the shoes. Robin stole a view, taking in the different sizes and qualities. He doesn't get this chance often, for usually all the other kids of the residence are already outside before he ever awakens. It was mundane and magical moment for such a tiny observer.

Yet, his eyes locked on the two sets of shoes that just didn't seem to match. They weren't small like cherub's, and they weren't raggedy like the staff's. They were fine boots made of high material, Wyrvern skin. It was not technically illegal, but heavily frowned upon. Something also felt off about the hallway. Robin couldn't help but stiff and take in the scent of wax. His eyes narrowed as he felt the puzzle pieces fall into his mind, disorderly but all there.

 _A man and a woman's set. Married. A foreign brand._

Robin edged away from Wallace, who had decided to fall against the wall, arms crossed. He was staring out toward the hallway, most likely just waiting until their punishment arrived. Robin took that opportunity and allowed his eyes to subtly flicker at the boots once again. He was surprised to see that the craftsmanship was even more eloquent than he initially thought, yet there was still a wrench thrown in. It was worn, eroded by something. He needed a closer look.

"You have that look in your eyes, smarty-pants." Robin winced as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked to his right only to see Wallace, eyes tired and hand on his chin as if contemplating. He was lounging on Robin's figure, catching a look the miscellaneous shoes. "What are you up to now?"

Robin sighed. It wasn't a big deal that Wallace was now involved, in fact Robin was surprised that he got Wallace to wane for this long, but the older boy does prove to be more of a distraction than an asset. He pointed to the outlandish boots and explained, "I'm a bit curious as to why there's an extra pair of shoes." Wallace looked to Robin with a confused, yet apathetic look. Almost as to say 'so what?' Robin shrugged Wallace's arm off and continued, "Did you notice anything about them?"

Robin's stomach did a flip as an unpleasant feeling surfaced. His mother's face drowned in his thoughts, an echoing lesson not leaving him be. He was reminded of how his mother would use this same teaching method. Always asking, "Do you know what this is, Robin?" followed by the thorough edification of said subject that crafted a radiant beam onto his young face. It made him long for something out of his reach. He missed those carefree days, yet, in current time, he just ignored and continued with his own lesson.

"No... Am I supposed to?" Wallace frowned and scratched his head. He leaned down, trying to see what Robin was seeing, but to no avail.

Robin swallowed hard and mentally slapped himself back into reality. "Here- Look." He leaned down beside his friend and outlined the markings in the boots with his finger, careful not to touch the material. "Don't you see? This is Wyrvern skin."

"Wyrvern skin?" Wallace's face scrunched up. "Really? That's kinda gross, don't you think?"

Robin's face dropped even further. "I wasn't condoning it. It's just how it is- Hey, wait." Robin stopped himself as he was finally graced with a closer look. His eyes squinted, seeing what he had hypothesized. "Sand."

Wallace crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Sand? Robin, I think your losing it."

"No, look closely." He pulled at Wallace's shirt, prompting the boy to get closer. "There's sand in between the material. Not just dirt, but sand." Robin grimaced as his thoughts began snowballing. Wallace observed the indentations and finally saw it. Robin didn't allow him to even speak however. He released his grip on Wallace's clothing and muttered, "Yet there's not sand on the floor. With the amount of sand on the outside of the boots, even if they were to stomp their feet outside, the chances that all the sand would be off their boots would be slim, next to impossible. So that must mean that the staff waxed the floor-"

He stood motionless in the hallway as it began emptying itself from the physical frame. One by one, items of little use discarded from Robin's vision; the children's shoes, the doors, the windows, the walls, the floor, Wallace. Then it was only Robin and the Wyrvern boots.

"Hey, Robin-"

"But the wax smell is lingering, which means that there's most likely two coats. Why would there be that many coats? They must've cleaned twice. Their reason for that being along with the evidence of the boots' quality..."

He could see an answer lie ahead. He was so close. Robin's frown deepened further as he held his chin in contemplation. There was something amiss in the orphanage, and it all centered back to those blasted boots.

"Robin-"

"The couple here is not just any guests. They're influential. People with power or money or both. Still..."

 _What could it be? What could it be?_

"Oi."

"They aren't from Ylisse, are they? There's no such place around these parts that is comfortable with openly selling Wyrvern skin shoes. As well as that sand; I just can't figure out where it came from..."

"Plegia." Robin jumped as an unfamiliar voice slithered his way into his incessant muttering. He turned sharply, away from the shoe rack, and faced his officious intruder. It was a man. "The boots are from Plegia. The sand is from Plegia. And we," he motioned to a lady beside him, "are from Plegia."

Alarms rang in Robin's head. Alarms of suspicion, embarrassment, frustration, submissiveness, and shame. He felt like a child caught with his hands in a metaphorical cookie jar. _I am a child_ , he thinks as he slowly and steadily closes his agape mouth. _I am a child_.

Still, it was inexcusable. Especially when his dorm mother and master of the house appears from behind the Plegian couple with strange looks. Strange looks directed solely on Robin. _Is this how Wallace always feels?_ Robin can't help but wonder. _How terrible._

Yet, neither the man nor women seem offended in the least. The man simply took a step toward Robin, which, in turn, caused Robin to take a prompt step backward. He scanned him; up and down, the man's glare was invading, yet not scrutinizing. "This may be a rather odd question, especially because it's our first meeting, but are you, per chance, from Plegia as well?"

It was a rather odd question. Robin gulped and attempted to ease his breathing. "I-I believe so." He cursed himself for his stutter. "I believe so."

"Oh?" The man's eyebrows raised quizzically. "You're not sure?"

"No... sir." Robin answered politely. His nerves began bubbling up, like a boiling pot threatening to spill over. All eyes were on him, the man's, the lady's, the dorm mother's, even Wallace's.

Wallace.

"My mother was Plegian," Robin began inching his way toward Wallace who, throughout this entire time, was watching with a worried face, "I am certain of that much. As far as my father and place of birth, I have little knowledge about that." It wasn't exactly subtle or graceful, but he was by the older boy's side after a few steps. "I could have mostly Ylisse blood in me for all I know." Robin lied through his teeth.

"No." The man's response was firm. Robin's eyes widened, and his hand instinctively grasped Wallace's sleeve. He looked down at his young friend in surprise, but didn't oppose. Robin silently apologized for using him as a barrier. "I have no doubt that you are as Plegian as one can get."

The lady finally spoke, only adding flame to the fire, "How can you be so-"

"Certain?" The man glanced at the lady, easily halting her words. "Because, you can tell." He made a move to get closer. Wallace and Robin both stepped back. It continued in that format; one step forward, one step back; until the two boys' backs were against the door. Robin could see, past the man's figure, their dorm mother. She was leaning forward, hand outstretched, yet paused. Then she returned to her stationary position, blonde curls bouncing in place.

"Excuse me, sir," Robin's focus shifted to the rumble of Wallace's voice. The white-haired boy winced inside as he heard the small falter his friend's dialogue. Wallace was intimidated, "but you're..."

Wallace quieted and stiffened as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. Silently, Robin watched as the man softly pulled Wallace away from him. Robin took in a sharp breath, willing himself to calm down.

 _What's with this tense atmosphere?_ Robin's state of mind was in shambles as he tried to recollect himself. _What's with this foreboding feeling? Why is this so frightening? Why isn't anyone saying anything? Why isn't anyone doing anything?_

"Boy, calm yourself." Robin snapped out of his trance and immediately looked up at the Plegian man. He was looking down on him, unmoving, almost trying to show that he wasn't going to advance.

Robin blinked slowly as he took himself in. He felt himself against the doorway, pressed against it as if he could squeeze through the wood. He held his arm in one hand, creating a closed off persona as his face was turned away from the towering figure. He was reduced to a child, yet wasn't he one already?

"You... scare me." Robin finally admitted. He maintained eye contact with the man and straightened up. He let go of his position and allowed himself to be more open. "I'm sorry."

"Not a problem." The man replied evenly. He then knelt so that he was one the same plane as Robin. "You're most definitely Plegian. Fully Plegian." His eyes squinted, sharpening his glare without letting it cut Robin.

"How... How do you know?" Robin asked.

The man grabbed the pale boy's hand, which invoked a cringe, but he ignored it. Robin breathed out harshly, settling his nerves. "Here," The man held the boy's wrist allowing the back of his hand to be open for all to see, "do you know what this is, boy?" His rigid finger traced an outline of a fading scar, a U shape that incited painful memories.

However physically painful his scar was, it was eons softer than the mental pain that hit Robin as the man repeated words of nostalgia and emptiness. The child felt rawness boil in the core of his very being as his fear was stripped away by misery.

It must of shown clearly on his features, for the man's face of apathy shifted to something akin to concern. Almost laced, but not smothered, a frown appeared. "Dueling with unpleasant thoughts? I apologize for bringing up such a sensitive memory, but this fading brand is evidence of your lineage. No mutts of neighboring countries would ever even have access to possessing such a marking... Tell me, boy; do you have any memories of Plegia?" Robin shook his head. "Ah, my fault. I had momentarily forgotten you had said so before."

Silence ensued as Robin was grappling to understand the situation, much like how a gambler would grapple with a coin tossed his way. Bringing up the brand his mother had cut away, unlocking knowledge of Plegia not previously known to Robin. He certainly was baffled by the man's strange actions. What Robin felt toward this man was complicated. A mixture of alarm, uncertainty, curiosity, and an emerging tranquility. Perhaps it was due to a similar parental aura that was buried deep within the rough, Plegian exterior.

The man's sullen glower grew deeper as he stood quietly and stepped away from the emotion turmoil that was Robin. He turned to his audience, locking eyes with the headmaster specifically. "I'd like to request a consultation with this boy. And before you begin, I will pay in advance for troubling you at such a late hour."

"Pay in advance?" The other adults finally spoke up, the headmaster leading the charge.

"Sir, I don't condemn this." Robin's dorm mother was next. "Robin is in my ward at this moment, and I don't condemn this."

" _Shh, Raimi_." The headmaster immediately shut her down. Then, he turned to his forward guest, repeating again, "What do you mean by 'pay in advance?' I thought none of our children were suited for your needs."

Robin's face darkened as he heard he and his many housemates being referred to as merchandise. Tools people buy to satisfy a purpose in an adult's life. Robin's eyes wandered to his friend, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time. He eyed the older boy with curiosity and was not surprised to see a similar disgusted expression wear his face. Yet, he remained silent as a third party. A witness to an ordeal he knew didn't involve him.

Robin missed his loud mouth and wished for nothing more than for Wallace to yell and scream for the both of them. He was his voice, but no such rescue came. Only taut fists and gritted teeth.

"I'd not seen this one however," the man explained. He was composed and ready to combat any qualms the two people of the orphanage would bring up. Robin's dorm mother included. "I had come on appointment, yet you deny my service? I'm shocked."

The headmaster stiffened. "I-I..."

"Sir!" The dorm mother interrupted his thoughts. A spike of bravery surged through Robin as he heard his shining light defend against the Plegian man's request. "Such an appointment of certainty should wait for another time. Robin is not ready for a quick transition like this one. This process should take months, not one single night!"

"I appreciate your concern for the boy." The man fought with words, no nerves invited. He didn't seem taken aback by the dorm mother's clear disrespect. "I would not take him this night. I just wish to talk with him. Though, I'm afraid I made up my mind."

"Made up your mind?" Robin cut in. "I haven't made up my mind." He faltered, struggling for his next sentence. As he reassessed the situation, he realized that he had a loose interpretation on what was actually going on. "I-I just want to rest right now."

"Yes, I agree with that." The dorm mother stepped forward, grabbing Wallace and reaching for Robin. As she passed the man, her eyes flickered to meet his, fire blazing with disdain. It seems that Robin wasn't the only one riled by his presence. "These boys have been through a lot today. Though most of it was rebellious, I don't believe they deserve to come back to this disorder. I'll take them to bed." She made her mark, satisfied.

"Raimi." The headmaster began as he watched her helplessly lead the two boys away. Despite being the overseer of the establishment, the moment demonstrated with little authority he really had. "I-"

"Excuse me, sir." The dorm mother cut him off, dragging the her wards down the hallway. Her farewell was said with polite terms laced with venom. Robin was correct in his initial impression, his dorm mother was a beautifully strong lady.

Yet a loose screw tugged at his interpretation as he reminded himself of the start of the feud. She might've been strong, but she was still under the mercy of rules. Rules that she had maneuvered around, much like Robin and Wallace did going to Ylissetol, but still tied down nonetheless.

"Hey." Wallace spoke as the Plegians left their vicinity. They rounded the first corner, down their hallway. Robin felt a little better as the familiarity of his friend's vocals calmed him. "What the hell was that?"

"I did what I felt was best." Their dorm mother replied. She stopped suddenly as they reached Robin's and Wallace's rooms, athwart from each other. It was only then did she let go of their wrists.

"I don't mean that. Your response was awesome." Wallace let himself praise the older woman, though he still rubbed the place her hand grasped. "I mean that Plegian. What was he...?"

Their dorm mother sighed. She turned to the two boys and admitted, "I can't stop him. As much as I disliked him, combined with my legal watch over you two, I can't stop him."

Robin bit his lip as a freight train of realization hit him. He finally knew what she couldn't stop. He didn't want to say the word, that ironic word that was the topic of the two boys' discussion in Ylissetol. It was too laid out, fated, scripted. His arrival was perfect timing to rendezvous with his potential future caretakers.

"I didn't dislike him." Robin sputtered suddenly, almost unconsciously. Their dorm mother's eyes were on him in an instant, followed by Wallace. Robin squirmed as he twiddled his thumbs. "I didn't dislike him... But I don't wish to go with him. He didn't seem like a bad person, but he did seem like a bad guardian." Robin sloppily explained, letting the truth drip in his words. His thoughts were still muddles, but for some reason he decided to share his impressions.

Their dorm mother pursed her lips, taking in Robin's confession. "I see..."

Wallace's response, on the other hand, was filled with dubiety and surprise. " _What!?_ " He was promptly shushed by the dorm mother and the oh-so-responsible Robin. "Sorry, sorry," he quieted, but still maintained his shocked urgency in his tone. He crossed his armed, showing his disapproval, "but are you insane Robin? That guy was sketchy, horrible, and prudent. I'll go with you on one thing; he would probably be a horrible caretaker."

Robin couldn't help but feel anger directed toward the older boy in that moment. If he was so worried, why had he only chose now to reveal his feelings. Where was he when the Plegian man had closed in on Robin, like a prim and proper ruffian around his victim?

Wallace continued however, going into a much more unsavory topic. "The way he approached you... I wouldn't be surprised if he just wanted you for primal reasons. I bet he would take you the instant he had legal right over you-"

" _Wallace!_ " Their dorm mother swiftly cut in, scolding the older boy for prowling into such unpleasant territory. Robin felt himself shiver in repulsion as the previously untouched idea was planted into his youthful mind. "Why would you... I don't even know what to say to that!"

It was Wallace's turn to shush the flustered dorm mother. He scowled in a very rough manner, refusing to let off his claims. "I know it sucks, but that's why I'm addressing it! The guy's a creep; I don't trust his intentions at all!" He opened his mouth to continue when he caught sight of Robin.

Robin, the boy who was filled to the brim with textbook knowledge and little street knowledge. A boy who barely knew how to take Wallace's claim, and would not know how to survive if such a claim was true. A boy who's witnessed much on some ends, but was limited on dealing with others.

Wallace stopped his ranting, yet couldn't find the energy to comfort his blissfully ignorant friend. "I don't care right now... I'm just really tired." He turned away from the two toward his room. Robin glanced in his direction, contemplating whether to say anything. Ultimately, though, he decided to severe the conversation on his part, mirroring Wallace.

Silently, the two boys faced away from each other, entering their personal hearths with tension as thick as morning fog. Their dorm mother watched, unable to console either. As the two doors closed simultaneously, the three were left with smoggy thoughts of the uncertainty of tomorrow or the days after. Raimi simply beganmaking her way back to the entrance, hoping their vexatious guests were gone, so she could grab her shoes and leave.

* * *

The next day, Robin awoke especially late. He was still in his mother's coat, but the usual sensation of his face against a wooden desk was not there. Instead, Robin found himself pulling his aching frame off the much less comfortable wooden floor, pathetically inches away from the comfort of his rarely used cot. He sat on the floor, mind scrambling to recall what happened the night prior. Yet, when his memories returned, he wished that he would forget again.

"I don't want to be here." He said to himself quietly. In the past, Robin had repeated the statement to himself constantly. He still remembered his first night in the orphanage. He was smaller then, but he was in the exact spot on the floor. He remembered his tears streaming onto the floor, wetting the rotting wood. He remembered he was in the standard grey cotton shirt with brown trousers, clutching his mother's coat desperately. He remember squeezing it tightly because, when he did so, a little of his mother's scent could be detected by his stuffy nose.

He remembered sobbing the words to himself, "I don't want to be here." He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with his mother, but she was long gone. Like dreams of the past, her fleeting image proved only as a depressing eulogy, far too minuscule for the younger Robin's satisfaction.

Now, however, the sentence held a different meaning. He didn't want to be there only so he wouldn't be taken away from there. He didn't love the orphanage, and it was most certainly not home, but he had grown accustomed to everyday life there. His dreams of going to a boarding school to study still existed, but it was just a far of wish that he honestly never expected to come true. Adoption was even further off, closer to an unthinkable circumstance.

But he was there. Last night had happened. The Plegian man's word stained his memories, "I'm afraid I made up my mind." He would be returning. It would not go as smoothly on Robin's side; the boy just knew.

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts as a sudden noise surprised him. He mentally groaned at himself, acknowledging that he was lost in thought more often than he should be. The noise persisted followed by a small, "Robin?" Someone was knocking at his door.

At first, Robin almost responded with Wallace's name. It was tempting since it became a habit. Wallace was usually the first one at his door. However, this voice was definitely not his tanned friend. It was much younger, much squeaker, and much more feminine.

"Robin?" The voice tried again, "Robin, are you awake? It's past noon."

"Yes." Robin's response was groggy, revealing that he only recently got up. He cursed himself and couldn't help but feel embarrassed in front of this young girl. Why was she the one waking him up anyway? Robin could guess why Wallace didn't, but then he expected one of his other neighbors to. Or his dorm mother at the very least.

"Oh." The voice faltered at Robin's reply. The white-haired boy was eternally grateful that she didn't comment on the state of his voice. "Is it okay if I c-come in?" She sounded flustered and shy. Robin was even more confused.

He shredded off his mother's coat and began stripping away his worn clothes. "No need. I'll be out in just a second." He hastily threw the large coat in the tiny, cramped closet, silently apologizing to his mother. Then he began changing, praying to Naga that this girl would not open up his door in reaction, like Wallace would. The last thing he needed at that moment was a girl to see him in his smallclothes.

Thankfully, she didn't. She allowed him ample time to change and straighten himself up. He didn't even check himself in his mirror before opening the door suddenly. Gods know how messed up he probably appeared.

The girl was surprised as the door swung away, revealing Robin in its place. She let out a soft squeak and stepped back. "A-Ah..." She attempted to recover. "Hello, Robin."

Robin nodded, scanning the girl. She was a year younger than he, sporting a recognizable face, but it was missing a name. It was a flower, Robin recalled that much. He shuffled through names, hoping that he could remember before he made things awkward. Lilac? Rose? Daisy?

"Hello." Robin lamely greeted back. Violet? Lily? Sunflower? The white-haired boy internally sighed, knowing that last one couldn't even be considered a name. "Um, thank you for checking on me." Robin steered clear of addressing her and instead tried to express thanks.

"Not a problem." The girl smiled with a blush. "Uh, you're probably surprised I woke you up, right? Usually it's Wally who's at your side, pushing you off for breakfast."

Robin paused for a second, processing what the girl said. I'm already struggling with her name, he thought, bitter at himself. Now who in Gods name is Wally? "Y-Yeah..." He agreed before it hit him. Wally. Wallace. Robin could've slapped his forehead, but he was already making enough of a fool of himself. "Yeah. I expected one of my neighbors."

"Yes, well... Oh, please don't be mad at them, Robin! I'm sorry I took part in it, too!" The girl immediately bowed her head in shame, begging for forgiveness. Robin was beyond confused.

"Took part in what?" Robin moved away from his door, uncomfortable. He gave the girl, and himself, space. What did they do? Robin was not hated at the orphanage. In fact, he was quite liked, so to say he was confused was an understatement.

The girl chewed her lip unnerved. Iris! Her name was Iris! Robin recalled Wallace saying that he and a younger girl, Iris, shared a nervous habit. His exact words, "You're funny, Robin! You're just like that girl, Iris! You'll both have scars on your lips by next year!" rang in Robin's mind. Though there was a tense atmosphere involving the older boy, Robin thanked him for the reminder. Her name was Iris.

"Joseph heard what happened last night!" Iris exclaimed, spitting out her confession like it was fire from her lungs. "Of course, when Ms. Raimi began leading you off, he ran back to the room where he woke the boys next to his room. Then, Caleb and Alex caught wind of what was happening. They probably agreed to keep it a between them, but you know how Caleb is. He told Mary the next day and- Oh, Mary... She just can't keep a secret for her life."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Robin slowly caught up as Iris ceased her rambling. She looked at the older boy nervously, eyes wide and sorrowful. Joseph heard... last night? Last night... "Oh, damn." Robin cursed as he understood what that meant.

The entire orphanage had heard about his troublesome ordeal yesterday.

Robin was going to murder Joseph. Or maybe Caleb? Mary? It didn't matter, someone was going to pay.

"I know it sounds bad, but..." Iris searched for any words of comfort, but failed to find any. She already knew the details. A Plegian couple wanted to adopt Robin. Said couple was extremely shady. The boy's dorm mother and Wallace already didn't approve. Wallace even thought of less virtuous areas the adoption could turn to.

Robin, who was fuming on the inside, gradually faced his messenger with a tight, pseudo smile. He really tried not to be upset with the girl, given that she had apologized on behalf of the entire abode and even woke him up when no one else would. The terrified expression that wracked Iris's face showed that he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Thank you for telling me, Iris." Even the small triumph of successfully remembering and using the girl's name would not quell the temper that was steadily growing within Robin. "Now, if you excuse me..."

"Ah, Robin!" Iris grabbed ahold of Robin's frayed sleeve suddenly. "Please don't be mad at Mary! Or even Caleb and Joseph!"

"Why not?" Robin countered back, turning swiftly to face her. He shook his arm slightly, urging the girl to release him. "They're the ones who poked their nose where it didn't belong! Joseph... That sneak! And shame on Mary and Caleb!"

"I know what they did was wrong, but I don't think they meant anything bad by it!" Iris held onto Robin tighter. To an outsider, it looked as if the two children were in the start of a wrestling match. Iris was pulling down firmly, willing for him not to go. Luckily, for both of their reputations, all the kids of the hall were already out and about. "I asked you not to be mad at them!"

"Iris, you're too kind for your own good. I promise I'm not angry with you-"

"But you're still angry at them!" Iris retorted. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you go until you've calmed down!"

"Iris!" Robin gritted his teeth and attempted to pull away from the girl, but simply couldn't. She kept an unwavering iron grip, one tighter than his dorm mother's. That was saying a lot. "Iris, please."

"No!"

Robin let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he gave up in the girl's grip. He willed himself to cease his emotional rampage so Iris could let him go and allow him to go and cool his head. He began breathing slowly and turned to his captor with a serene face. She stared back, uncertain, but slowly released her hand.

"Thank you." Robin nodded to the timid, yet surprisingly tough girl. "Now... I'm going to get something to eat-"

A sharp cough intervened Robin's next sentence. The white-haired boy and the small girl faced the origin of the noise and stood rigid as they saw the dark eyes of the headmaster. Behind him was a man and woman who stuck out like a Pegasus in a horse barn. Iris had never seen him before, but even she could understand what was taking place before her.

"Good afternoon, Robin... I see you've had a late start." His voice was lucid, yet sounded of discord in Robin's eardrums. The boy grabbed hold of his sleeve in the exact spot Iris had, seizing whatever familiar comfort it may had contained. It had none left.

He learned at that moment that his name sounded wrong, wrong, _wrong_ in the man's voice.


End file.
